


kinktober 2020

by AstrologicalGem



Category: Snowpiercer (TV 2020)
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Bondage, Breathplay, Breeding, Cock Warming, Coercion, Desperation, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fingerfucking, Gun Kink, Humiliation, Impact Play, Knifeplay, Masochism, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Praise Kink, Sadism, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Smut, Somnophilia, Spanking, Temperature Play, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26762686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstrologicalGem/pseuds/AstrologicalGem
Summary: Kinktober 2020, following one prompt list :)
Relationships: Melanie Cavill/Andre Layton, Melanie Cavill/Bennett Knox, Melanie Cavill/Javier "Javi" de La Torre, Melanie Cavill/Ruth Wardell
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Mutual masturbation

She isn't sure how long he's been in here-isn't even sure when he came in, or how long he's been watching her-hell, she can barely think straight. Melanie is splayed out across her bunk, hand moving tirelessly between her legs. Bennett stands by her, rubbing himself through his pants. She bites her lip hard, and mumbles something.

"Speak up?"

"You should-should-" she whimpers, her hips bucking against her hand, "I wanna see you touch yourself too.."

He pulls his pants off, pushes his boxers down, takes himself in hand. He moans, stroking himself, keeping eye contact with her. "You like this, Mel?"

She lets out a whine, nodding furiously. "You're so fucking handsome.." She reaches out her free hand to hold his; he squeezes her hand. Even apart, they're together. 


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2\. Dirty talk

He knows how needy she is; knows that she'd drop to the floor if he asked, without a single question after. And yet, still, he says,

"Tell me how badly you need this." 

Melanie whines, looking down at the floor. "Layton.."

"Tell me." 

"...please, please touch me, I fucking need it, please.." She looks up at him, biting her lip. "I need you.." 

He pushes her into the wall, kissing her hard. She fumbles with his belt, trying desperately to unclip it. He pushes her skirt up, pulling her underwear to the side, getting his pants off. She wraps her legs around his torso, and he thrusts into her. "Fuck.." 


	3. 3

There is a strange sort of peace between them, when they're like this. In the quiet moments. Her head on his chest, curled up next to him. The intimacy between them is enough; simply how vulnerable she is makes him feel so good, so whole. 

Andre Layton definitely wouldn't have taken Melanie Cavill for being the type to submit when it was just the two of them. Hell, the first time she had, he had thought it was a fluke. The women exuded power, class, responsibility. And yet, she was submissive, somehow, relinquishing that power. He never minded it at all, preferring to take the lead anyways. 

It was in the quiet moments that he truly stopped to reflect. Tonight had been more intense-she had come to him, head down, a belt in hand-but, he still was grateful for it. And now she lay next to him, arms wrapped around his torso, his hand in her hair. She shifts, wrapping around him more.

"Mel?"

"Hm..?"

"You okay?" He kisses her head, looking down at her.

"Yeah..I'm okay." She cuddles in closer.

"Try and sleep, alright?" He pulls the blanket up closer to them.

"Alright.."


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4\. Somnophilia / Bennett and Melanie

In the dark, it was hard to tell who was where, but this was good enough for the two of them. The few hours of sleep they were able to get often turned to sex, to keep away the dreams. 

Melanie finds herself pushed down into the bed, Bennett on top of her, and somehow they are apart but together and fuck, her head is so foggy with sleep she can't even think, can't think past how _good_ it feels, how wonderful it feels to be so whole, to be so human as to engage in pleasure. 

He kisses her hard, pushing any thought out of her head. 


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5\. Thigh riding / Melanie and Ruth

Ruth's hands grip Melanie's hips, hard enough to bruise, and that is enough to make the brunette woman try desperately to grind down harder, barely staying upright. "Fuck, fuck please.."

"God, baby, you're so pretty..." she kisses her, swallowing Melanie's whines and moans. "You're such a pretty picture, gonna come for me and ruin your pretty panties, aren't you?"

"Please..please, if-if you let me.."

"Let you? Aw, darling, why would I let you come from this?" 


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6\. Edging / Bennett and Melanie

It is only the morning, and Melanie isn't sure how she's supposed to get through a whole day of this. She can barely sit still in her chair, the vibrations at her core enough to keep her legs open as wide as she can. Thankfully she's alone; having Ruth in here would be far too embarrassing. 

Earlier that day, Bennett had slipped a vibrator inside of her, told her that he had the remote. And now here she is, barely able to keep her voice steady while she does the announcements. Ruth will be there in a few minutes but shit, Melanie isn't even sure she can stand, much less walk on the heels that suddenly feel too high. 

Finally, the announcements finish and Melanie knows she has a few minutes before Ruth comes, knows she has a few minutes to bury her fingers in her cunt and try desperately to orgasm before she has to go back to her Hospitality duties. The vibrations stop, though, and she whines in desperation, the sound reverberating around the room. "Fucking christ..."

Ruth walks in at that moment, and Melanie bolts up, wobbling on her heels.

"You okay, Melanie?"

"Uh-uh, yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired, that's all." Melanie fakes a yawn, and the vibrations start up again.

_Fuck. This is going to be a long day._


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 7\. Spanking & Humiliation / Layton and Melanie

Melanie comes to him, the paddle in hand. It is one of the rare times, one of the times where she needs him just as much as he wants her. She's silent, bending over his lap. 

"Pretty girl..were you being a brat? Or are you just so needy that you wanted me to spank you, hm?"

She whines softly, spreading her legs slightly. "Just so needy..please." 

Layton smirks. "Aw, you ask so nicely. I bet you'd even ask if I made you ask someone else. I bet you'd ask Bennett if I told you to, wouldn't you?" Melanie blushes, looking away. "Answer me."

"I-I would.."


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 8\. Wetting and desperation / Melanie and Ruth

Melanie isn't sure how long she's been tied up like this, but it feels like it's been forever. Her legs are tied apart, her arms the same. She can feel her desperation, it's hard to ignore it. She squirms, trying to focus on other things. Ruth comes back over to her, another bottle of water in hand. 

"You wouldn't be drinking this if you weren't such a brat, love." 

Mel whimpers, trying to press her thighs together. "Please, don't..mistress, please, I promise I won't be a brat again, I promise just please don't make me drink more.."

Ruth smirks, using her other hand to tip Melanie's chin up to look at her. "Don't lie, Melanie. You know what happens when you're a brat, this is just your punishment. Be good, and take your punishment, or that pathetic little cunt of yours will just have to remain so desperate." 

Melanie whines, squirming more. "Not like I gotta drink it..I could just keep my mouth shut."

She moves her hand off of her chin down to her throat. "Dumb little slut, you really don't see that won't work. I'll gag that mouth of yours open, keep you spread out. You're fucking pathetic, stupid bitch." Ruth runs her thumb over Melanie's lips. 

She moans, eyes wide. "Mistress..god, please, please don't make me drink anymore...I won't be able to hold it, please.."

"You'll drink it, darling. C'mon, open your mouth." She tilts the straw into her mouth, and Melanie sips, albeit reluctantly. She drinks until she's finished half the bottle, and only then does Ruth take the straw out. "Good girl. You drank half of that, I think you deserve at least a small reward.." She moves her hand downwards, pressing on Melanie’s bladder for a moment. Melanie whines, breath hitching in her throat. Ruth continues to move downwards, moving her hand down to rub Melanie's clit. She moans, trying to close her legs. 

Ruth moves her hand away, slapping Melanie's thigh. "Pathetic. You know you're not allowed to close your legs, right? Wouldn't want that pretty pussy of yours to ever be unexposed." Melanie whines, squirming even more at the slap. 

"Mistress, please.."

"Please what? Are you that desperate that you'll beg me?" She presses down on Melanie's bladder, and Melanie lets out a choked moan, tears almost coming to her eyes.

"Stop, stop miss please, please it hurts..." She squirms, trying desperately not to cry. "Please..."

Ruth lets up, moving to run her hands through Melanie's hair. "You're such a pretty slut, darling..you're so good for me." 

"Ruth, Ruth please let me go..."

"Beg me, pretty girl." 

She shakes her head, biting her lip. "I-I could just let go right now, it's not like I need your permission.."

Ruth smirks. "Alright. Do it, then." 

Melanie whines, blushing hard. "Can't...too embarrassing, miss.."

"Oh, but I thought you got off on that? You get off from being humiliated, from being such a pathetic, useless slut that you'd let me control every little thing about you." She rubs Melanie's cheek, kissing her head before slapping her. She whimpers, leaning into Ruth's touch. "You even like when I slap you, you're such a pretty dumb thing..." 

"Please, mistress..."

"Beg me."

"...please, please mistress, please let me go, I need to so badly.."

"Good girl. Let me untie you, darling." She unties her, releasing her from the ropes. Melanie gets up on shaky legs, regretting the heels she had chosen to wear. She heads to the bathroom, Ruth putting the ropes away. 

Melanie comes back out, kneeling next to Ruth, who is sat down in the chair. She rests her head on Ruth's lap, and Ruth runs her fingers through her hair. "You were so good, love, you make such a pretty thing." Melanie presses kisses to Ruth's thigh, mewling contently. Everything is peaceful, for now. 


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9\. Exhibitionism / Layton and Melanie

The Nightcar is loud enough, crowded enough, that Layton has no problem grabbing Melanie's ass to pull her close. She whines, grinds up against him. Her hands go to his back, go to pull him close and keep him against her. 

He smirks, looking down at her. "You want me to fuck you right here? Anyone could see, but you wouldn't care, would you?"

She blushes, looks down to the floor. "Maybe..."


	10. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10\. Cockwarming / Melanie and Javier

They're locked tightly together, Melanie cuddled up in Javi's arms. He's inside of her, hardly moving. She's snuggled up tightly, contently, warm enough that she thinks she could lay there for the rest of forever and be totally happy. 

She moves, slightly, grinding up against him. He moans softly, pressing gentle kisses to her neck. It is a kind of peaceful equilibrum, the forces balanced. 


	11. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 11\. Aftercare / Melanie and Bennett

Melanie's chest rises and falls, laying on the bed. Bennett leans down, kisses her softly. "What do you need, Mels?"

"Dunno..." She mumbles. "Cuddle me..?"

"Of course, baby." He moves, coming to cuddle her. "Want some water?"

"No...just wanna cuddle you, that's all."


	12. 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 12\. Dubcon / Melanie and Layton

"Fuck, Layton, fuck it hurts.."

"Good." Layton tightens the hand around Melanie's throat, and fucks her harder, pushing her into the wall. She moans, squirming underneath him. 

"Better shut that damn mouth of yours before they find out where you are." He pinches her clit, and she whines, trying to move out from under him. "Awe, are you gonna come?"

She nods feverently, and he releases the hand from her throat, bringing it to her hair. He pulls hard, eliciting a silent moan from her. 


	13. 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 13\. Breeding / Bennett and Melanie

Sometimes, nights like tonight, it is soft between the two of them. Bennett's head between Melanie's legs and eventually, his cock buried inside her. 

"Fuck, Mel...you're so fucking wet." He thrusts into her, pulling her closer. "Can't wait to come in you.."

"Want you to breed me..." She whimpers, biting her lip. "Please." 

"You're such a pretty thing, darling, asking me to breed you...wonder if you'll have my baby once I breed you, love." He kisses her, fucking her harder. 


	14. 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 14\. Sensory deprivation / Melanie and Javi

Melanie feels the blindfold tighten around her head first, then the headphones slip on. Quiet, and dark, and she can't even tell who's really in front of her until she feels his hand tighten around her throat. "Javi...?"

"Don't say anything, Mel."

"Please touch me.."

"I said, don't say anything." He presses down on her throat harder.


	15. 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 15\. Impact play / Bennett and Melanie

Some nights, they're rough. Some nights it's all hands around throats and nails scratching backs. 

Tonight is one of those nights. Bennett pushes her into the wall, his hand wrapped around Melanie's throat. Her hands scratch across his back and she whines, tries to move away to get the upper hand. He slaps her, kisses her harder to push her into the wall. 


	16. 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 16\. Bondage and face fucking / Layton and Melanie
> 
> Half way there folks!

Her hands tied behind her back, Melanie thinks this might be where she's most peaceful. On her knees, tied up. Layton's hand in her hair, making her choke on his cock. Her legs are tied, spread apart, by her ankles.

"Fuck, Mel...you're such a fucking beauty, on your knees like this." He fucks her face harder, and she chokes, gagging. Tears come to her eyes, and she prays she won't cry, knows that he'll mock her if she does. 

She whines around him, tries to gain leverage. He pushes her down, one hand on her shoulder, the other tangled in her hair. She lets the tears fall, can practically hear his smirk as she cries. 


	17. 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 17\. Gun play / Melanie and Ruth

The safety is on, thankfully, Melanie remembers. The cold barrel of the gun presses inside her, and _fuck_ , it's dangerous but it's so _hot_ and she loves it.

Ruth kisses down Melanie's neck, sucks a mark on her pulse point. Her hips buck, against the gun and she thinks maybe she could come. Come from being _fucked_ like some _slut_ with a _gun_ where she isn't even sure if it's loaded. Ruth presses against her clit, and Melanie moans. 


	18. 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 18\. Coercion / Mel and Ruth

Ruth's hands around her neck, Melanie isn't sure if she's supposed to want this or not because hell, she isn't even sure what's really happening. She whines when her hands tighten around her neck, unsure of what to do.

"Shut your damn mouth, Melanie. You should be happy I'm even touching you, you little bitch." Ruth slides her other hand between her legs, cups her sex. "You're such a slut."

Melanie whimpers, tries to squirm away. "Ruth.."

"What did I fucking say?" 


	19. 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 19\. Begging / Melanie and Bennett

"Beg me." Bennett traces circles around her clit, close but far away from her sensitive spot.

"No." Melanie tries desperately to grind against him, to get any kind of friction near her clit. 

"Then I guess you just won't come tonight." He moves his hand away, instead tracing her thighs.

"Let me come.." She whimpers softly, biting her lip.

"Beg."

"...please?"


	20. 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 20\. Breathplay / Melanie and Layton

There is no lack of power struggle between them, Layton thinks. His hands wrapped around Melanie's throat, his knee shoved between her legs. She squirms, tries to push him over before kissing him hard, grinding down against his knee.

He presses down on her neck harder, relishing in the way her head falls to the side. "Wonder what everyone's gonna say when I bruise you..." 

She whines, her head swimming. "Please..."


	21. 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 21\. Orgasm denial / Melanie and Bennett

"Say it." 

Melanie whines as he thrusts into her, Bennett deep inside her. "Make me."

He pulls on her hair, moving his hand down to rub her clit. "If you say it, I'll let you come sooner. Maybe tomorrow..."

"Fuck, please..." She moans out, hips bucking up against his hand. 

"Then say it. Tell me you don't want to come."

"...I don't want to come, please don't-don't let me..." 


	22. 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 22\. Voyerourism / Ruth and Melanie

Ruth thinks, for a moment, that watching is wrong. Melanie's in the chair at the booth, hand moving tirelessly between her legs, her skirt bunched up to her waist. She whines, and Ruth decides it would be perfect to walk in then. 

"Hey, Melanie?"

Melanie jumps, moving to smooth her skirt down. "Uh-uh, yeah?"

"What were you doing?" Ruth steps closer.

Melanie squirms, looking down. "I-I wasn't doing anything, what-what do you need?" She bites her lip gently, looking up at Ruth. 

"You certainly seemed to be doing something..." She smirks, raising an eyebrow.

"I-I wasn't..."

"You don't need to stop on my account, dear." 

Melanie bites her lip harder, her legs spreading, almost as if it were reflex. 


	23. 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 23\. Sadism and masochism / Ruth and Melanie

Ruth slaps her again, pushing Melanie's head down between her legs. "You pathetic slut. You can't do anything right, can you? God, you're so dumb." Melanie whines in response, blushing hard. 

"Maybe I am..."

"Aw, you're so adorable when you whine...it's not getting you anything. You're going to eat me out until I come. Maybe you'll get to come after." She absentmindedly runs her hand through Melanie's hair. 


	24. 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 24\. Oral / Bennett and Melanie

Bennett worships her, in a way. It certainly seems it, in bed together. He kisses down her body, over her breasts. He makes his way down to her hips, sucking small marks over her hipbones. Melanie lets out a small whine, her hand fisting in his hair. 

This isn't bed, either of their beds, but it's the helm chair and that's close enough, for the two of them, now. Something unique about pressing her against the back of the chair, her wrapping her legs around his head and keeping him so close to her center. 

He presses kisses to her clit, featherlight touches hitting her sensitive bud, and she whines, lets out a practically sinful noise that makes him want to bury his face in her cunt and see just how loud she can actually get. But he knows this is how she stays in control, guiding his head. He wants to worship her, wants to show her how much he loves her. 

He moves his hands, one moving to grip her hips, the other moving to slide his fingers inside of her. She moans, the hand in his hair tightening, trying desperately to grind against him. "Please..." He suckles her clit, and she squirms. 


	25. 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 25\. Double penetration / Layton, Bennett, and Melanie

Melanie doesn't think she'll ever be able to recreate how good this feels, how full she feels with both of them inside of her. Layton's cock and Bennett's cock, both shoved inside of her and fuck, all she thinks is she wants more. More, more of them inside of her.

"Fuck, fuck, please...need more..."

Bennett smirks, leans down to kiss her. "Don't worry, love. We're just getting started." 


	26. 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 26\. Overstimulation / Melanie and Layton

Layton rubs her clit harder, thrusting into her faster. Melanie whines, close to tears. 

"L-Layton..."

"Aw, does it hurt?'

She nods quickly, squirming. "Please..."

"No." He fucks her harder, pulling on her hair. 


	27. 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 27\. Knife play / Layton and Melanie  
> (A. K. A., I rewrote the knife scene in 1x06)

Layton shoves his knee between her legs, the knife still at her neck, and she whines pitifully, trying desparately not to look him in the eye.

"Layton, let me go.."

"Shut up." He drags the blunt edge of the knife across the side of her throat, and she whimpers gently. "On your knees. Now."

Melanie goes to her knees quickly, looking up at him with wide eyes. Layton undoes his pants, and she smiles gently, opening her mouth for him. He smirks, guiding her mouth on to his cock. She takes him in her mouth, and he tangles one hand in her hair, the other keeping the knife at her neck. He traces it along the side of her neck, beads of blood forming. 


	28. 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 28\. Praise kink / Melanie and Javier

Javi's head is between Melanie's legs, her hand tangled in his hair. He licks up her slit, before focusing on her clit, and she whines, barely able to keep still.

"Javi, fuck, _fuck_ , you're so good with your mouth, baby..." She pulls on his hair, and he whimpers. 

"Mel, you gotta be quiet...he's gonna hear us." 


	29. 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 29\. Finger fucking / Ruth and Melanie

Ruth slides her fingers into Melanie's cunt, pushing her underwear over to the side. "You're already wet...how long have you been thinking about this?"

Melanie whimpers quietly, not looking at Ruth. "I dunno...a while..." Ruth curls her fingers, and Melanie whines, trying to pull her closer. "Please..." 


	30. 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 30\. Nipple play / Melanie and Ruth

Ruth smirks, takes the clamp on the desk beside them. "You sure? This is going to hurt..."

Melanie nods, bites her lip. "Please..." Ruth places the clamp on her nipple, and Melanie lets out a sharp whine, hands clenching and unclenching. She takes the other one, places it on her other nipple. Melanie whimpers, this time, quieter. 

"God, darling, you look so pretty..." 


	31. 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 31\. Sex toys / Melanie and Bennett

Bennett smirks, presses the vibrator down more on Melanie's clit. Melanie whines louder, barely able to think straight with the amount of pleasure coursing through her veins.

"Aw, you're just so loud, darling..." He runs his other hand through her hair, and she whimpers, keening into his touch.

"Please...please, god, just fuck me already..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking with this, folks!


End file.
